A Matter of Opinion
by Alone Dreaming
Summary: Stephen has a slight accident and then a very odd dream. Or is it a dream? Nonslash. Stephen's POV. Movieverse. One shot


**_A Matter of Opinion_**

**By Alone Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World_. If I did, this would not be posted under fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: Once again, a movie-verse based fic. It came to me randomly one night and it is slightly absurd. This is a pure friendship fic like my last one was.  I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last fic: poo, SilentTrainConductor, Toni, Squishy K, and Thestral Dea. I was very glad to see that people enjoyed my fic. A very special thanks goes out to Kayla who beta'd this for me. Read and enjoy. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcomed. **

**-**

                The day had just begun when I left my hammock to come up on deck. The sun was casting its glow upon the waves turning them yellow, orange and red. The sky itself was clear of clouds and was its own brilliant golden color. The entire world was lit up with the new dawn. A gentle breeze swept across the deck, causing the sails to ripple but not fill. The air was still pleasantly cool, not yet changed by the sun's heat. Over all, it was beautiful and I was nearly glad that I had woken up early.

                I walked to the edge of the ship and leaned against the rail, still trying to awaken myself. One of the men had come down with a fever during the night, and I had spent most of it trying to help him. It had been but a few hours before dawn when I had gotten to bed and those few hours of sleep had left me feeling more exhausted than I was before I laid down to rest. Those few hours had also given me a terrible headache but I had yet to do something about it. Resting my head against my hand, I tried to concentrate on something else; perhaps a happy thought would clear my brain up.

                Jack and I were planning on having breakfast together. Once it was time, I was planning on joining him in his cabin. We might actually get some playing done though it wouldn't be a lot. Before long he would be dragged to his captaining duties and I would move back down to my dark little hole to care for the sick and wounded. It was days like this one where I pondered why I had actually agreed to become a ship's doctor. These days reaped the least amount of benefits and caused quite a bit of pain.

                My headache grew worse and I continued to attempt to divert my attention to other things. My cello; it would need to be tuned some. I would see to Jack's violin as well considering that he would probably be to busy with other things to care for it. Without care, the violin tended to get a bit shrill. The pain increased and I tried to come up with a new subject to think about; however, my brain decided it was not up to the task. In fact, it decided to explode within my skull right about then. I moved my hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose; it didn't do much good but it made me feel like I was actually doing something to fix the problem.

                For the next few moments, I stood paralyzed, leaning heavily against the ship's railing. My plan was to go back down to bed and to go to sleep. Someone would have to inform Jack that I simply could not make it. My head was spinning and the increasing agony was causing my stomach to churn. 'Oh, a fine physician I make,' I thought bitterly. 'Can't even keep myself well much less anyone else.' As I waited for my body to send commands to my legs again, I perfected this plan.

                I was too caught up in my thoughts to actually realize the danger I had positioned myself in. The pain and my plans were what distracted me from the warning calls and the slight sounds behind me. I probably would not have noticed anything at all if the accident hadn't flung me overboard. Ah, an unobservant doctor; no wonder men on the ship get sick. Their physician cannot tell when they have fallen ill and when they have simply had too much grog.

                Something rammed into my back, throwing me off balance. The momentum carried me forward and before I could react I was falling down towards the ocean. I heard a few shouts from the ship but didn't understand a word of it. Awkwardly, I tried to position myself to hit the water in a more comfortable position. 'Tis a pity that I can't swim well,' I considered as the water came ever closer. Deciding to be slightly more observant, another thought crossed my mind. 'I do not think this is a good way to land in the water. In fact, I think it shall hurt quite-'

                The impact with the water was one of the more painful things I've experienced in my life. If anyone asks my opinion, I'll tell them in a very straight forward manner not to hit the water on one's stomach. It is not very fun, not to mention it knocks the air right from the lungs. And then- after one hits- the body has the tendency to sink down at a most outstanding rate. I do not think I will ever have to test it again to make sure. One experience was enough to last me a life time.

                So, I sank much like a rock. It took me a minute, and about ten feet, to realize I needed to swim upward. Sluggishly, I began to drag myself upward, wincing as my entire body protested. This was not its idea of a good time. The water was cold, hitting the water had left me filled with a stinging sensation and I was completely out of air. Ah, air, so trivial and yet my body was quite fussy about having it. My vision began to darken, and it was getting harder to drag myself upwards.

                It was then I saw it. Something, or someone, was coming towards me in the water. For one horrified second I was positive it was shark or perhaps a dolphin. However, as it drew even nearer, it became clearer that it was neither of the two animals. Its movements were different and it seemed to be moving with a pair of arm like flippers as well as its tail. Fascinated, I stopped my ascension to stare at it. Air didn't seem necessary anymore as the thing came closer to me.

                It was five feet away from me when my mind registered what it was. Strange, blue green hands reached towards me and large, curious eyes studied my face. A head covered in grey blue hair tilted to the side, giving the creature a completely innocent look. Two slightly pointed eyeteeth showed between pale light blue lips. Its fin was a pure dark blue color, smooth like skin but at the same time it shone brightly like scales. It was female; I decided this with one glance at its chest. It's not too often that males have such breasts.

                Of course, it's not too terribly often that one meets a mermaid either. I, before that point, was under the complete impression that they simply did not exist. The sailors spoke of them but they were only legends. Mermaids were the delusions of men stuck far too long out at sea with one too many mugs of grog in their system. However, I stood corrected at that moment. One was swimming right before me, studying me with fascination. It lightly brushed its fingers against my face and let out a soft squeak. Delight filled its innocent face.

                I have to say, I was more amazed than anything else. I could only watch as it gracefully moved down and studied my feet. Its long fingers brushed my shoes with wonder and a few amused noises escaped it. It glanced at my face, and smiled revealing sharp little teeth. From what I could tell in my mostly dazed state, it was completely fascinated with the fact that I had legs. Its fingers prodded my legs, and my feet, tugging on my clothes; lines of concentration marked its forehead.

                The more it investigated me, the more I wanted to talk with it. I wanted to ask it what its name was, what its habits were, where it came from. I wanted to discuss with it its culture, its food of choice, its parents, its legends, the society it came from; I wanted to know what it was, really, beyond the half human, half fish aspect. I did not know its language though, which frustrated me, nor could I speak with it underwater. Investigating this particular phenomenon seemed nearly impossible.

                Bored with my legs, it grasped my hand and began to play with my fingers. Taking this moment to at least investigate outward difference, I studied its hands. They were slender, and rather delicate looking, a blue green color like its skin. I noticed that it was most interested with my nails for it pulled at them and ran its finger tips over them. It had no nails, I soon discovered, and the concept of nails –like the concept of legs- was rather strange for it. Another interesting discovery for me was that its fingers lacked the top joint and its thumbs seemed to have an extra joint. What good it would do this marvel was beyond me but it showed that though it seemed human like it was not exactly human.

                'Different developments for a different environment,' I noted, reaching out to touch its face. I wasn't sure what its reaction would be if I touched it. I wanted to know more though. Its hand felt warm in mine and I decided it was most definitely warm blooded. My fingers brushed its cheek and it let out a small sound of shock. It retracted slightly but did not leave. It was frightened by my forwardness.

                I could have hit myself. I tried to motion for it to come back, to stay with me but my arms moved far too sluggishly. It backed off even more, looking very startled by my wild movements. It stayed floating in the water, watching me struggle. A frown creased its face, leaving it very serious. Its eyes studied my face intently, and I stared back, noting its eye color to be brown.

                It spoke for me then. Its strange little voice came out pure and beautiful. It spoke words that I did not understand. They were nothing like any of the languages I had studied in my life and yet, it was my favorite language out of all the ones I had ever heard. I realized at that moment why sailors rammed their ships on the rocks when they heard mermaids sing. The lilting voice seemed to make one forget all else, leaving a person caught in his own mind. I was stuck listening, not even wanting to move. The need for air had long been pushed from my mind. I didn't know how much time had passed since I had fallen in. All I knew is that I wanted to stay forever.

                It stopped speaking and came forward. It was no longer timid; in fact, it had gained a boldness that had not been there before. It caught my face firmly between two of its hands. I found something new about these hands has they encircled my head. There were tiny strips of webbing between the fingers. 'For swimming,' I thought with amusement. 'It allows them to go faster.' The grip on my head tightened slightly and I was forced to pay attention.

                It was still inquisitive but in a fully different way. The playfulness seemed to have gone away, leaving behind only the wish to understand. It was feeling my head, plucking my ears with its fingers. It had no ears visible ears itself, so my own were yet another discovery for it. Even with the innocent nature gone, I saw no reason to fear it. Overall, it was not a scary creature; at least, it was not the most frightening thing I had ever seen.

                It pulled away from me for a second time and this time it seemed ready to leave. It was bored with me. I reached out, wanting to stop it, and it let out a low hiss of warning. It spoke in its own language again; it only spoke one brief phrase, but I was entranced once more. It then continued its departure, slowly disappearing out into the blue abyss. My lips parted, and I attempted to shout to call it back, not even recalling the fact that I was under water. I sucked in a breath desperately and cried, "No! Wait! Come back!"

                Someone firmly pressed my shoulders down and tried to comfort me, "Easy, Stephen. It's all right. Calm yourself."

                How could I possibly be calm? My great discovery had disappeared. The beautiful creature was swimming away into the distance. The distance, however, seemed quite different now. Instead of being the dark blue of the sea, it was now a solid black color. My mermaid was already gone and great bursts of light were floating across my vision. I had the sudden urge to cough and did so. Sea water mixed with bile came into my mouth, and I rolled onto my side before spilling it onto the deck.

                Someone was resting his hands on my shoulders and speaking quickly to others nearby. I knew there were other people close, for I could feel their feet hitting the deck. That didn't matter though. I needed to get my mermaid back. I did not even question how I had gotten back on the ship so quickly. I had to find a way back into the water for the mermaid. With a low moan, I tried to sit up but my limbs would barely move. The person with the comforting voice rolled me back onto my back.

                I needed to explain to this person what I had seen. Whoever it was, they would most certainly let me go back and find my angel. I would even allow them to talk with her when she learned our language well enough. First though, before I tried to speak, I would have to open my eyes and that particular task was quite difficult. Concentrating hard, all I managed to receive was a pounding head and a shivering body. My mind slowly started to fade back and my last wandering thoughts were about how my picture of the siren would never do it justice.

                My eyes opened for me when I came to though they were gritty with salt. They burned slightly and I blinked rapidly, trying to stop the pain. Turning my head, I tried to figure out where I was. The mermaid, surprisingly enough, had not left my mind at all. I was still focused on finding her.

                "Stephen? Hold still. We just got you to your hammock."

                That was good! If they had just put me in my hammock there was still a chance of me catching my beautiful half fish. I had to simply get myself up and jump back over the side of the ship. I would be able to swim to her and allow her to investigate me so I could do the same to her. My limbs seemed to be having trouble moving though. I knew I would need help. Focusing in on the person who spoke to me, I recognized him.

                "Jack!" I cried hoarsely. "Y-you'd never believe it. I d-did not believe it. H-however, I need t-to get back so I c-can see it again…. H-help me up… pl-please."

                Though my vision was blurred, I could make out lines of worry on Jack's face. He was sitting next to me, a damp towel in his hand. It took me a moment to realize he had been drying something (or someone off with it); it took even longer for me to realize that that someone happened to be me. Even when I realized these things it did no deter me from wanting to find my mermaid.

                "Stephen," he said gently, "I need you to just stay where you are for now. You've given everyone quite a scare." He started to dry off my hair and began to explain. "You were knocked overboard and then when we finally managed to get you back up, you weren't breathing. We thought you were going to die." There was a puzzled expression beyond the worry and when he noted me staring at his face, he covered it all. "Did you see something when you fell in?"

                His attempt to explain the seriousness of my situation to me didn't make me want to sit still. Every second I spent here was one more second for my mermaid to swim away from me forever. His question caught me off guard but I answered it in a relatively quick manner. When I look back at my response, I can understand why he was startled.

                "A mermaid," I replied as firmly as I could. "There was a s-siren right by the ship. Pl-please help me get back in the water. I n-need to see her again."

                Jack stared at me hard, taking in my features as though he wasn't sure it was me on the hammock. Many, many times I had explained to him that there was no such thing as a mermaid and sometimes we had even gotten into rather violent arguments about it. Jack was, and still is, an educated man but at the same time his mind has been polluted by tales of the ocean and the overactive imaginations of elderly sailors. Whenever a man claimed to have seen a beautiful maiden with the bottom of a fish swimming through the sea, I would be the first person to point out that it was simply a manatee or a dolphin or perhaps, even a shark. So, for Jack to hear from my own lips that I had seen a mermaid; well, for the long and short of it, he must have thought me mad.

                "Eh," he paused, at a loss for words. "I think that she's long gone by now. It's been nearly twenty minutes since we got you out of the water. Eh," he trailed off once more, "are you sure it wasn't a dolphin perhaps?"

                I nodded and let out a soft moan. My headache was fierce still. "Yes, definitely a mermaid. She was absolutely lovely. I d-don't care how long it's been. If I go back in now, I may see her again!"

                At this point, a strange weariness started to cover me and my last vision was Jack shaking his head. Later on, when he asked me about it, even I was beginning to think that she had been a hallucination. Jack (even to this day) believes that I hit my head on the way down and was just slightly out of my mind when he spoke to me. He says I was normal the next day so that was the only explanation; a slight lapse in sanity.

                Well, he may go ahead and believe what he wants. I've come to a decision about it and I do believe I am going to stick by it until the day someone can prove me wrong. I'll never tell anyone about it really, nor will I describe her beyond 'lovely' or even 'very blue and green'. Jack will never know whether or not I believe her real except if I muster up the courage to tell him someday; that, though, would mean I would have to admit I was wrong before and I don't exactly think I can lower my pride to do that. So, for now, what I believe will stay a secret, and I shall have to keep my pictures of her hidden in a place where no one else will find them.

**-**

**The End**

**- **

**I hope no one was confused by this ending. I thought that it was the best way to end it up. I hope you enjoyed it overall. Please review if you have the time. **


End file.
